


Weddings and Gay Panic

by Whythename12



Series: Jaskier and Geralt's Glorious Adventures [8]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Flower Crowns, Gay Panic, Idiots in Love, M/M, One Shot, Weddings, Witchers Have Feelings (The Witcher)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whythename12/pseuds/Whythename12
Summary: Geralt and Jaskier get married.~Oh and gay panic
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Jaskier and Geralt's Glorious Adventures [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922998
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	Weddings and Gay Panic

"I can't do this," Jaskier said his breath hitching in his throat. He fidgeted with his long white sleeves and played with his collar. Sweat was pooling on his forehead and he felt like he couldn't breathe. Knots were forming in his stomach and they had been there for days. Without Geralt by Jaskier's side he felt like a stranger in his own body.

A small snort was heard from behind Jaskier and he turned around from the mirror. Behind him was none other than Yennefer and Triss Merigold. Yen was in a long dark green dress and Triss was in a dark red one, matching in style but not color. The two of them had been assigned to help Jaskier through this… trial.

Yennefer walks up to Jaskier and puts a hand on his shoulder, "it's just a wedding, Jaskier. You'll be fine," she gave him her best comforting smile.

"Yes but it is my wedding! So many things could go wrong!" Jaskier said, stumbling over his words in a panicked frenzy.

"Jaskier, nothing will go wrong," Triss offered up looking away from her vanity. She stood up and gracefully walked over to the bard. "Everything is in order, there is little room for error."

"But there is still room!" Jaskier said, pulling at his sleeves again. 

Never in a million years did Jaskier think he would get married. He always wanted to just jump and explore and never settle down but now… now he wants to. When Geralt got down on one knee Jaskier knew it was meant to be. He remembers the beautiful cherry blossom trees and the river. It was like a fairytale, it was o' so perfect.

Now that it was actually his wedding day Jaskier was freaking out. He loved Geralt and he wanted to marry him but, "What if Geralt runs from the alter!"

"What if Jaskier decides I'm not good enough?" Geralt asked, lacing up his black embroidered tunic. He was all the way on the other side of Kear Morhen but he was having the same horrible thoughts. 

Geralt sat on the edge of a bed finishing lacing his boots. Eskel and Lambert were at his side also getting ready. "Do you hear how stupid you sound?" Lambert said shaking his head at the white haired man. 

"Jaskier loves you, a bit too much at times…" Eskel trails off nearly puking at remembering what he walked into.

Geralt narrowed his gaze at Eskel and Lambert let out a small chortle. "Seriously Geralt, it'll be fine. Trust me."

The large wooden doors opened and the three men looked back. There stood Vesemir the old Witcher and near father to Geralt. He had a large smile on his face and he seemed to be filled with joy. 

"Everything's ready." Vesemir said closing the door behind him. Geralt stood up and put on his black and gold linen overcoat. He took a deep breath but anxiety still ran rampant through his body. "You ready Geralt?"

Geralt sighed and let out a pitiful laugh, "I can't exactly turn back now," he tried to lighten the mood. Geralt desperately tried to keep his cool but he couldn't, he was a mess.

Never in his life did he think he, a Witcher, would marry. He remembered the exact moment he knew that Jaskier and him would marry. Geralt had been badly injured and was practically bedridden for two weeks. He remembers the gentle hands every night wrapping his wounds, the soothing voice, he remembers it all. Jaskier never left his side and broke his back just for Geralt. That was the moment he knew he had to marry the bard.

Geralt walked down to the courtyard nervous and ready to faint. He anxiously waited talking with Lambert and Eskel, his best men. Little did Geralt know of what was happening on Jaskier's side of things

"I look horrible," Jaskier said looking at his white and gold Linen overcoat. "Oh my god this is horrible," he groaned nearly crying.

"Jaskier get a hold of yourself!" Yennefer slapped him across the face. The bard stopped and looked at Yennefer's hand on his face, mouth opened wide.

With a large gasp Jaskier was in shock, "What the hell was that for!?"

"It was so you would stop freaking out!" Yennefer said, straightening his overcoat. "Pull yourself together Jaskier. You are about to walk down the aisle and see your future husband."

Jaskier sighed, his shoulders dropping along with his head. "Yennefer," he said meekly, catching the mage's attention. "What if he doesn't love me?"

"Now that is the craziest thing you've said all day. Of course he lo-"

"No. I mean," Jaskier looked up at her a year falling to his cheek. "What if after we get married he stops loving me. I'm afraid I'll mess up and ruin the whole thing."

Yennefer sighed and put her hands on Jaskier's shoulders. "Listen to me Jaskier," she looked him dead in the eyes. "Geralt loves you, he has for ten years now and I don't think he'll stop. Even when me and him were together he never stopped talking about you. He will never stop loving you even in the grave."

Jaskier nodded and took a deep breath sniffling a bit. He looked at Yennefer, "Thanks Yen, I needed that."

Yen clapped him in the shoulder, "don't get used to it buddy." Jaskier laughed at the insane woman in front of him.

"Enough fighting," the two turned to see Triss re-entering the room. She took a deep breath and smiled at Jaskier, "Everyone's ready. Your future husband awaits."

And just like that Jaskier was waiting behind the doors of Kaer Morhen waiting for his que. They got the cue and music filled Jaskier's ears. Yennefer and Triss would walk before Jaskier and he was terrified. He took a deep breath and put the flower crown of buttercups on his head. Geralt was wearing one similar to Jaskier, but not as feminine as Jaskier.

Large wooden doors opened, Jaskier ran away he was so afraid. Everyone stood up and there a few yards away was him. Geralt. Everything seemed to melt away and it was just the two of them. Jaskier smiled at Geralt and he began to walk down the aisles towards his fiancee. 

The wedding was beautiful, full of flowers, people, and happiness. Jaskier watched Geralt sniffle and wipe a single tear from his face. Eskel rubbed one of Geralt's shoulders and even had a smile on his face. Jaskier felt like crying with joy, he was getting married.

He made it to the altar Vesemir standing in the middle book in hand. Geralt took Jaskier's opposite hand and they started to bind their hands as Vesemir spoke. The crowd was silent aside from a few sniffles and creaks of the chairs. They stood under an arch of beautiful herbs and flowers, truly a fairy tale wedding.

"Do you, Geralt Roger Eric du Haute-Bellegarde," Vesemir let out a small laugh along with the crowd seeing Geralt's reaction.

"Really rubbing that one in?" Geralt said with an annoyed smile at Vesemir.

"Yup," the old Witcher said, clearing his throat. "Do you Geralt of Rivia take Julian Alfred Pankratz to be your husband and partner in crime?"

Geralt looked into Jaskier's eyes with a smile, "I do."

"And so you Julian Alfred Pankratz," Vesemir started but was abruptly interrupted by Jaskier's quick response.

"I do."

Vesemir smiled, "with the binding of your hands I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom."

Jaskier pulled Geralt into a heated and loving kiss. He had one hand on the back of his neck and the other ripped out of the cloth and was on Geralt's waste. Geralt had one hand on Jaskier's lower back and the other on his cheek. It was magical.

The two pulled away tears and smiles in their eyes as the world started to appear around them. Cheers of love and laughter were heard from the crowd. Geralt and Jaskier turned to them hand in hand smiling at them and then each other.

They were married.

They were husbands.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm running out of ideas. Please leave suggestions!


End file.
